kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mad Man's War
The Mad Man’s War was named as such due to the effects of the mass bombing of Doloosioo. It was mostly perpetrated by the ‘People’s State of Gad’, a sub-state of Demark, which took over a number of Demarkian moons and former UFP planets. They formed an alliance with the Gad sympathisers of the Warhammer government, and waged war on a large number of planets, specifically Doloosioo, the residents of whom they considered inferior, and on whom they launched a number of depraved campaigns, which will be explored later. To Understand the Mad Man’s War, one must first understand the UFP, and the Jaraken War, which partly inspired it, and have a basic understanding of Demarkian history. Before In 1941, Yove Kanib, president of Ficko, Chairman of the UFP, Grand General of the Fardin Guard that controlled almost all of the UFP, was assassinated by Togney Samson, a conspiring general. This led to pandemonium in the Union of Fardin Planets. Colran rebelled against the Fardin Guard, many of whom returned whom under their generals. Certain Generals defected from the UFP and faced internal opposition from their militia, or commanded their militia in following civil disputes, or trying to re-establish a Union. Some Generals, such as General Norzai Ranku, tried to establish their own Unions. None of them attacked Ficko, as the Fardin Guard had been too centralised, and many had been recalled, leaving Ficko with a very large military. A lot of these generals, however, turned their allegiance to new leaders. Their allegiance was crucial to the next stage. Demark had been in control of Nansive during the 1800s to early 1900s, however there had been a number of protest movements and rebellions in Nansive in opposition to the feudal empire of Demark, especially in opposition to the segregation and discrimination of most native Nansivians, and the abolition of the existing monarchy of Nansive, to whom the people were very loyal. The suppression of these rebellions became too costly, and cost lives, and Demark began to suffer economic problems; pirates had ravaged many trade missions and troop movements between Demark and Nansive, and routes had become hard to manage. These rebellions and revolts became especially unmanageable when Fardinisation swept Nansive, and Fardin and Communist movements broke out across the area, adding to tensions. At this point, the Demarkian Empire decided not to supress Nansive any further, and allowed Nansivian planets to buy their freedom. Jaraken was liberated by pro-monarchists and religious leaders in 1912, and Poftell, as well as other planets, was liberated by an alliance of the ‘New Democratic Congress of Poftell’, as well as Communist factions, in 1914. Most of this money was owed, rather than paid immediately upfront. The Demarkian Empire was thusly disbanded, and their one attempt at salvaging what remained of their imperialism and expansionism led them to fail to attack Doloosioo, then under the protection of Gon according to the ‘New States Protection Act’ of 1871, a Gonian law adopted by Ficko, too, but not for extra-planetary affairs. Demark’s economy suffered further after the fall of the Mascosian Empire, and therefore the economic decline of Demark’s interstellar economy. The economy suffered even greater decline after the UFP took over most of Nansive, writing off the debts of many of the planets. Demark, weakened, did not want to militarily intervene, especially given the strength of the UFP and the Fardin Guard, and conceded. As a result, the ultra anti-Fardin state of Gad took control over the country of Bomb. In the next few years, they expanded into Machine Gun and later, from 1950 onwards, they went further East until they had conquered a further 48% of Demark’s surface area. Wars over the former UFP After the fall of the UFP, most former UFP planets became socialist autocracies or pending constitutional democracies led by military authorities; Planets such as Rupuss, Lumo Nane, Dazneii, Colran, Capreln, Buseram and Ficko all independent republics by 1942, organising democratic elections with the Fardin party ruling in the interim period. Certain planets, such as Poftell, Ningham and Lunamasia, and Jaraken by 1944, became planets under the protection of the UFP relations act, which acted to retain the Fardin Guard presence in some of these planets. This meant that most of these areas were protected, particularly close to 1941, when Ficko still held majorly significant military power. However, immediately after the collapse of the UFP, some planets considered vulnerable, were expanded into. The Arkagog vs Gad war lasted from 1942 to 1944, and saw the nation state of Gad, which had already taken over the Demarkian moons of Kalanstar (renamed Jabgorllgad) and Povd, and areas of central Demark, fight the existing government of Arkagog, a totalitarian Fardin state run by ex-General Roam Dorminvo, who was deposed in 1943 and killed in 44’. Gad officially set up their own, new government in Arkagog the same year, and began to kill many of the ethnic Noielles, also banishing them to Noielle. An invasion of Banrima, the planet around which Arkagog orbits, was seen as the next likely target. But what was to follow was far more central to the power of Warhammer, a communist, post-fardin, totalitarian state ruled by Supreme Leader Jan Uan. The land was also known as the Communist Union of Warhammi Regions (CUWR), named as such after their expansion into Sandemm between 1946 and 1951, which saw the takeover of Yersvesch, Noielle, Chodd and Banrima, a long struggle against Fardin strongholds that saw the death of millions. When they entered, they too slaughtered Noielles, but to a far greater extent than Gad had, introducing a slave trade with native Noielles at the forefront. In 1942, a civil war took place in Ai Gurl, between the ex-Fardin Guard, turned Communist Alliance fight separatists, who eventually formed a republic with the help of Apporrossian funding. Similarly, the war in Phen, which lasted between 1942 and 44, saw Apporrossian and Gonian funding and some troops aid the resistance movement against the communists. In Suedonesh, a revolution installed a republic in 1944, and in Yersvesch, republican separatists took over in 49’. Numerous losses to Apporross and Gon and the republics they supported led many Fardin leaders to become disenfranchised, and turn to the ‘Communist Alliance’, which consisted of 19 ex-UFP generals by 1951, and over 45 million troops.